Sueños de despedida
by LunaAzul-VxB
Summary: Heme aquí. Me están dando la ultima oportunidad para decir adiós, para decirle que la quiero, por primera y ultima vez...


_Hola hola! De nuevo yo xDD como doy lata, lo se! pero.. jaja he prometido regresar, y créanme no me iré! __muchas gracias a los que ya han leido! - me doy cuenta que leen más si lo pongo en la pagna de VxB de FB! xDD_

_Aqui otra **pequeña** escena de **VxB**, situada después de la batalla contra Buu... espero les agrade, y como se darán cuenta desde el principio: ES ROMÁNTICO XDD wahahahaha! ya di los motivos... ya saben el por que... - amo amo hacer enojar a los anti-vxb empedernidos jojojo... _

_Esto no tiene como palabra a lo ultimo"fin", por que su amor e historia, no lo tienen..._

_espero lo disfruten ^.^_

_**SUEÑOS DE DESPEDIDA**_

_**Ella es hermosa. tiene la capacidad de dejarme sin respiración. La amo más que nada en el mundo, pero realmente nunca se lo he dicho. Se merecía alguien mucho mejor que yo, y sin embargo, siempre, ahí estaba ella, a mi lado cuidando de mi, cuidando de mi espalda.**_

_**Ella es perfecta.**_

_**Amo ver su sueño, me he encontrado haciendo eso con bastante frecuencia los últimos años. Me recargaba en mi codo y miraba hacia ella, memorizando sus líneas, el brillo, el resplandor de su cuerpo. A veces su pequeña nariz se arrugaba, como si recordara algo desagradable, y otras tantas me sonroje, al escuchar casi como un suspiro mi nombre.**_

_**Ahora me encuentro de nuevo aquí, en la habitación donde hemos compartido tantos momentos, en donde nuestro hijo fue concebido, en donde terminaban las peleas, en donde nuestro amor se expresó. Heme aquí. Me están dando la ultima oportunidad para decir adiós, para decirle que la quiero, por primera y ultima vez.**_

_**Para decirle lo que debería haberle dicho un millón de veces cuando más importaba.**_

_**La admiro tanto. Ella me aguanto por mucho tiempo. Mi carácter, mi orgullo, mi actitud fría. Ella es y será siempre la cosa más preciada para mi. Y aunque ya no me encuentre aquí, de cierta manera, no voy a dejarla.**_

"_**En ti encontré mi compañera de vida… por que mi vida no se ha acabado. La mujer con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi eternidad…"**_

_**Me dio todo lo que tengo para salvarla, para salvarlos. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que Buu fue tan poderoso?, aun si incluso mi plan no tuvo éxito, se que al menos trate de ayudarlos.**_

_**Espero que no me odien.**_

Seguía observando en silencio, mientras la mujer de su admiración se agita, abriendo levemente los ojos hasta despertar completamente. Bulma quedo sin aliento al darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

-_**Vegeta**_- susurro . No dijo nada, simplemente la miro_**.-¿Qué estas haciendo**_**? **- le pregunto. Él sonrío levemente.

Ella o no lo sabía, o creía que esto era un sueño. Que todo lo malo que le había sucedido, realmente no fue así. Que esto no era más que una despedida, un cruel adiós..

_**"No podía dormir." **_Él simplemente respondió. La vio sentarse completamente y limpio el sueño de sus ojos.

_**"¿Qué pasa?"**_finalmente preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Él la miró, y ella volvió a hablar para aclarar. **"¿Por qué me miras así? **Curvo una sonrisa,y se rió de su pregunta. hizo un mohín con indignación, cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo de ella.

_**"Eres perfecta…."**_Finalmente dijo inclinándose y besando suavemente sus labios. Se apartó lentamente y observó su rostro. Había cerrado los ojos, y obtuvo una mirada de ensueño. -_"…__**Bulma"**_- con voz ronca y leve. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con esa sonrisa que cautivó su corazón cada vez que lo veía.

_**"Ven conmigo".**_

Tomándola de la mano, Vegeta llevó a Bulma hacia el balcón. Se volvió hacia ella cuando llegó a la baranda y miró fijamente a los ojos de cristal azul .

_"__**Se que ya es demasiado tarde, y que debería haber dicho esto hace mucho **__."_ Decia- Ahora era el turno a la mirada confusa. _**"He perdido tanto tiempo. Tú.. Estuviste siempre para mí, siempre a mi lado. Te amo, y nada va a cambiar eso"**_. - mientras tomaba su mano.

_**"¿Vegeta? Me asustas. ¿Qué está pasando**__?" _Bulma le preguntó con nerviosismo, su cabeza era una batalla campal de emociones, estaba viviendo el cielo en el infierno, aquellas, tan anheladas palabras, sonaron a despedida.

"**Recuerdas, Bulma. El torneo, la lucha, y la explosión?".**. Ella miró a los ojos fijamente, pensando. **"Esto ya no es nuestro dormitorio. Esto es el templo.** Ella abrió la boca, finalmente al recordar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y en un parpadeo comenzaron a derramarse libremente.

**"No." **dijo, su voz distorsionada a través delicados sollozos de nuevo.

**"No, ese era un sueño, no esto. Por favor, no puede ser verdad".**

Cruel verdad: el había muerto. Definitiva despedida. Ella otra vez sollozó. Vegeta la atrajo hacia su pecho sosteniéndola con fuerza.

**"Bulma".**

**"No." **-exclamó ella en su pecho.

_**"Bulma**__… __**mírame".**_

"**No." **-sollozó.

"_**Por favor". **_-Le susurró.

Poco a poco, Bulma se echó hacia atrás y levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su marido, pero en vez de eso visualizaron un ovalo blanco brillando sobre su cabeza. Su ya esperada aureola. Vegeta la miró y sonrió, a sabiendas de cómo iba a cambiar su actitud.

**"Sorprendida ¿eh?" **dijo. Ella le miró a los ojos. Se rió entre dientes. "**Yo siempre pensé que tendría cuernos." **Ella le sonrió.

**"Yo sabía que ibas a ser un ángel."**

Vegeta sonrió nuevamente, se aparto unos centímetros y busco en su guante. "**Aunque no lo hayas dicho, yo sé que siempre haz querido un matrimonio como en la tierra, más tradicionales, familiares, pero espero que esto sea suficiente." **decía dándole un anillo plateado con pequeñas incrustaciones, y que por dentro se leía perfectamente una pequeña palabra en una lengua desconocida en cualquier idioma, terráqueo por supuesto. Su instinto se lo dijo, supo que decía y se quedó una vez más sin aliento.

**"Oh, Vegeta." **El tomo su mano colocándole el anillo, y depositando pequeños besos desde la punta de los dedos, hasta la muñeca. Ella lo miró de nuevo, las lágrimas se generan una vez más y una sonrisa triste cae en su rostro.

Un rayo de luz cruzó el cielo, llamando la atención de Vegeta.

**"Me tengo que ir ahora." **Dijo, mientras miraba de nuevo hacia ella.

**"Te amo, mi orgulloso saiyajin"**. Continuó mientras se inclinaba y capturó sus labios en un beso suave, pero a la vez calido y ardiente.

Bulma cerró los ojos y se aferró a Vegeta con cada fibra de su ser, pero pronto pudo sentir que su presencia comenzaba a disiparse, y ella lo sabía, que era inútil luchar contra eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras se sentaba en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y vio el entorno donde se encontraba.

"**La torre."- **Pensó con tristeza. -**"Fue sólo un sueño…" **Iba a tomar su cara cuando un destello titilo en sus dedos, era su pequeño anillo plateado, iluminando la oscura noche.

Una leve brisa acaricio su cara, cerro nuevamente sus ojos, poniendo su mano en el lugar del corazón.

**Vegeta… ¡te amo!, ¿me oyes? ¡y nunca dejare de hacerlo!**

lo se, lo se, ¡que tedio! ¿por que hay que decir esto señor AT?

_"Blah blah blah...__ Ninguno de los per- ¡bah! ¬¬'_

_[~ La Unica manera de sobrevivir a la serie, es creando una historia propia de ella ~]_


End file.
